It is well known that water, and fluids in general, are relatively heavy. A single gallon of water, for example, weighs about 8.35 pounds, which makes the task of collecting, containing, and transporting fluids difficult. A variety of fluid handling devices are available to help contain and move fluids. Unfortunately, many such devices are uniquely configured for specific applications and have little if any utility in applications for which the device was not intended. U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,621 to Drayer, for example, describes a wheeled water caddy designed for lifting and transporting a specific type of closed water container. While the Drayer water caddy may simplify the process of transporting closed water containers, it has essentially no utility in applications where an open-top container is needed for capturing, containing, transporting, and emptying water. A filled mop bucket, for example, could not be easily transported or emptied with the Drayer water caddy. Nor would the Drayer water caddy be of much use to institutional care facilities that have a need to capture, transport, and empty waste water from shower chairs.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved water caddy that eliminates or improves upon one or more disadvantages of existing water caddy devices.